phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Coolest Coaster Ever
While trying to decide what to do during their summer vacation that will be worth telling their classmates about when they return to school in the fall, Phineas recalls an uninspiring rollercoaster at a State Fair. He realizes the can do much better and decides he and Ferb will build their own rollercoaster. Read more about this Big Idea. Inspiration File:Our lives should be a rollercoaster!.jpg|"Our lives should be a rollercoaster!" File:State Fair coaster 2.jpg|The lame coaster at the State Fair. Design and construction File:The first Big Idea.jpg|Phineas and Ferb begin their "homework". File:Lion's roar.jpg|A lion will be part of the coaster. File:Initial coaster construction.jpg|Initial coaster construction. File:blowtorch and peanut butter.jpg|"We're going to need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter." File:Bonk.jpg|Ferb gets bonked on the nose while trying to drive a nail. File:Firing rivets.jpg|Ferb switches to a rivet gun for construction. File:Rollercoaster construction discussion.jpg|The boys take a moment to discuss a section of their rollercoaster. File:Track layer.jpg|Automatic track-laying. Advertising and unveiling File:They're building it and it's huge.jpg|Putting up fliers. File:Flier.jpg|Close-up of the flier. File:Coaster sign in Isabella's yard.jpg|Sign in Isabella's front yard, guiding the kids to the coaster. File:The coaster is now open.jpg|Limited number of audience members allowed. File:Boys and girls of all ages.jpg|"A spectacle most of the morning in the making." File:Ferb provides the light show.jpg|Ferb provides the light show. File:Coolest coaster ever.jpg|The Coolest Coaster Ever is unveiled. File:So, who wants to go first.jpg|"So, who wants to go first?" File:Ginger and Katie in the crowd.jpg|thumb Riding the coaster File:Safety briefing.jpg|When demonstrating fastening seat belts, don't drop it. File:View from the top.jpg|View from the top of the coaster. File:Breakneck speed.jpg|Screaming down the first lift hill at breakneck speed. File:Coaster twists and turns.jpg|Just a small portion of the ride. File:Corkscrew around Interstate.jpg|Corkscrews around the Interstate. File:Rubber snakes.jpg|"Relax, they're just rubber!" File:Mud bucket.jpg|The mud bucket. File:Squeaky clean.jpg|Squeaky clean. File:More corkscrews.jpg|More corkscrews. File:Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah.jpg|"Here comes the 'Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah'!" File:Coaster loops around DEI building.jpg|Loops around Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. File:Coaster in parking lot.jpg|The coaster passes through the Super Food Stuff Mart parking lot. Going off course File:Flying rollercoaster.jpg|A helicopter flies away with the coaster. File:Coaster drops onto Downtown Danville.jpg|The coaster drops onto Downtown Danville File:Agent P drops onto the coaster.jpg|Agent P drops onto the coaster. File:End of the track.jpg|End of the track. File:Crane flings coaster.jpg|A construction crane flings the coaster into the air. File:Coaster flips.jpg|"Funny, I don't remember this in the blueprints." File:I'm sure this is new.jpg|"And I'm sure this is new." File:Caught on Statue of Liberty.jpg|Caught on the Statue of Liberty. File:Roosevelt's glasses.jpg|A detour to Mount Rushmore. File:Mr Slushy Burger Danville Woods.png|"Anyone want fries?" File:Croissant.jpg|"Croissant?" File:Satellite.jpg|"You know, if that thing crashes to Earth, Candace is in charge." File:Above Earth's atmosphere.jpg|The coaster comes back down from outer space. File:Re-entry.jpg|Re-entering Earth's atmosphere. File:High above Danville.jpg|The coaster continues its fall to Earth. File:We should've charged more.jpg|"We should've charged more." After the ride File:End of the ride.jpg|End of the ride. File:Kids in the tree.jpg|The tree cushions their landing. File:Maybe he'll lay an egg.jpg|"Maybe he'll lay an egg." File:Back yard tree explodes.jpg|The tree explodes a few minutes after the coaster lands in it. The Musical File:Candace by the rollercoaster.jpg|Rebuilding the coaster The crowd amazed.jpg|The second unveiling. CoolestCoasterEver2.png|The second rollercoaster. Safety briefing in RTM.jpg Are you sure this is safe.jpg|"Phineas, are you sure this is safe?" Phineas 2.PNG|It's like a leisurely drive around downtown... Three-mile drop.jpg|But it starts with a three-mile drop straight down... Riding the rollercoaster.png|Now keep your head and hands and feet inside the ride.... Baljeet screaming - rollercoaster.JPG Not a general rule.jpg|Not a written rule, but it's strongly implied... everyone on the rollercoaster.jpg Permenencer santados por favor.jpg|"Permenencer santados, por favor." Isabella and Ginger screaming.jpg File:Scream if you want more.JPG|Scream if you want more! Interstate corkstrew.jpg|Corkscrewin 'round the interstate The snake zone opens.jpg|With peanut butter and rubber snakes Look out, bud.jpg|Clear the way, move over, look out, Bud! Roller coaster in mud.jpg|Here comes the mud! Upside down rollercoaster.jpg|Rightside up and upside down Upside down in the tunnel.jpg|Don't ask me to talk, can't tell a verb from a noun Around the building.jpg|And I'm screaming like a baby who's afraid of a clown Buford singing.jpg|I'm glad I'm wearing trousers that are already brown! In the loop.jpg|It'll twist your melon, it'll turn your gut Phineas sings rollercoaster.jpg|Man, is this ride sweet or what? Conducting the screams.jpg Phineas and the passengers.jpg Phineas and Ferb singing rollarcoaster.jpg I got the poster.jpg|"I got the poster!" Phineas and Ferb rollercoaster song.png Perry and Isabella in the coaster in RTM.PNG Coaster flips in RTM.jpg I'm sure this is new (RTM).jpg File:Wikkki.PNG|If they break into our house, Candace is in charge... Mr Slushy Burger Danville Woods (RTM).PNG Crepe Suzette.PNG Seeing Meap.PNG Re-entry in RTM.JPG Good to see Meap.JPG End of the ride (RTM).JPG Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension File:New Fireside Girls in the movie.jpg